Hackers (names and images)
WHY is this page important enough to be created? '' For Demonization and Exohda_Cody to be able to view a list of hackers and what they do to abuse in-game content, if you see a hacker IF you mind to report it here's the right page. ''List of Known Hackers: '' tzenk96 Samymentos Usually keeps exploits hidden unless someone kills him. (SOMETIMES) P6X20 (He wiped a lot of people's inventories) he edit his username: Pxdding -> P6X20 BobaFettyWapp (Lives up to his name because he can fly around the map with jetpack and a raygun shooting people, he also changes the music and puts lifestyle.) BannedForeverM8 he's like to Banned4LifeNein (he give to all punish) dedoood (not dangerous but hacked the poker) DevDays (He wiped a lot of people's inventories on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, guess you can say this was his Christmas Gift. ''need report now) SquidKiller823 (details) picu321 (details) Col123456789 (He dropped presents from the sky on Christmas, in those presents would either be a rare ore or a weapon. no report him now) 0urmineteam (detials) VBrandonRulesV (He can give the ability to fly, he kills people via hacks, and he even freezes or punishes people.) soldierb0y09 He fly and make the invisibly TheBossOfTheShadow (details) IceScripter (BO$$ (his hacker name) he got the poker) thebeast6045 (He kept freezing people and using hacks to change them into inappropriate states.) felipelklr (calls him/herself "Super man", uses god mode, speed hack, and jump hack where you jump and god hack) reidnick (MAJOR HACKER, uses fly hack and uses kill hack where he uses his sword but he only has to hit a person 1 time to lower them to super low health so when he hits them again he can kill them. He also put on music, and does much more hacks. He even had a Hematite drop party. He should be banned and get the Perma-banned badge ASAP. More pictures in the description because the gallery is getting too full.) joshloume (First hit takes to 1 health, next kills. Can rapid fire arrows and move at normal walkspeed holding bow.) poolcool222 (Calls himself Angel. Has the same abilities as EliteDopeBoy23.) SFGOwnerglados (1 hit kills. Has unlimited health. Kicks users.) blackopsjp (Turns invisible. Not the laggy one where you're still but moving, but the one where you say ":invisible username" one. He heals highly quick, and you're allowed to see his face and weapon when he takes it out.) H5H10 (He somehow managed to change the message that pops up whenever someone becomes king or when the outpost is taken.) MrHaxorIsHere (Kills people via Admin Commands, even if they're on his own team.) DavidM101 (Teleports people then removes their humanoids) TheUltimateBotch (Uses invisible hacks plus lag switches.) XSAWMOOX (Switches teams then kills everyone while others can't hit him.) ReturnOfEbolaRiver Player4 (Player information unknown) (Rapidly spawn kills the entire server. It is always the king of overseer, even if there is a king already. When you try to inspect him, the profile tag says "Unidentified, Unidentified Title." It is impossible to find his name on Roblox. Player4 is a very elusive hacker that covers up his tracks perfectly.) dominus909 Invis hacks and lag switches. coolalexguy7 is a warlord who has 10,012 kills using a edge of chaos and a weak bow = hacks ThriftShop is a grandmarshal with fly hacks Watch list afu0000 (hes saying he will kick you from the server) manscan He apparently knows how to fly.... (see picture) ekweji Removed pink hair if it happens again or any other types of hacks hes banned, has infinite hp. Had the name "Strawberry". EliteDopeBoy23 Being involved with hackers again and admitting to have hacked in weapons. BRghostBRasil Jumps SUPER high like 100x higher than korblox walls. anything else is unknown. Arkhalisss Had a navy blue shaggy and infinite hp, had the name "Blueberry". Last seen on mwr: # Pxdding 3/4/16 # BobaFettyWapp x/x/xx # BannedForeverM8 x/x/xx # dedooodx x/x/xx # DevDaysx x/x/xx # SquidKiller823 x/x/xx # picu321 x/x/xx # Col123456789 x/x/xx # 0urmineteam x/x/xx # VBrandonRulesV x/x/xx # soldierb0y09 x/x/xx # TheBossOfTheShadow x/x/xx # IceScripter x/x/xx # thebeast6045 x/x/xx # felipelklr x/x/xx # reidnick x/x/xx # joshloume x/x/xx # poolcool222 x/x/xx # SFGOwnerglados x/x/xx # blackopsjp x/x/xx # H5H10 x/x/xx # MrHaxorIsHere x/x/xx # DavidM101 x/x/xx # TheUltimateBotch x/x/xx # XSAWMOOX x/x/xx # ReturnOfEbolaRiver x/x/xx Please post anymore hackers you come across/know of. Images: Please post images along with the hackers as proof that the players being accused of hacking are indeed hacking. Pictures of Hacker Proof If you encounter a hacker doing what they do, take a picture of the hacker and what they're doing and add it here. File:1b346fc24229c958470e9e3993670770-0.png File:RobloxScreenShot02162016 220940147.png File:Screen Shot 2016-02-14 at 10.49.30 PM.png RobloxScreenShot02202016_214515951.png RobloxScreenShot12262015_221347008.png Hackss.png RobloxScreenShot03062016_093451603.png|Reidnick hacking RobloxScreenShot03072016_202257040.png|hacker : Best_HackerEVERBTCH|link=7、3、2016 RobloxScreenShot03072016_202233778.png|hacker ： Best_hackerEVERBTCH RobloxScreenShot03072016_202233778.png|Hacl RobloxScreenShot03072016_202056974.png|hacker RobloxScreenShot03072016_204649-668.png|hacker caused by Best_hackerEVERBTCH RobloxScreenShot03142016_115946859.png|World hacked possibly from this website RobloxScreenShot03022016 065757273.png RobloxScreenShot03212016 155255692.png|Caught one! RobloxScreenShot03212016 155255692.png|Caught one. Category:Wiki content